


Укрытие

by Aucella



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще один давнишний текст.<br/>В дороге иногда нужно укрытие от ветра, и чтобы тебя кто-то мог согреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укрытие

Снег шел так густо, что казалось, будто сумерки наступили прямо с утра. В такую погоду Хигэ, конечно же, сам бы никуда не двинулся, да и остальным за куполом делать нечего, но остановить Кибу не было никакой возможности. Белая шкура вожака, идущего впереди, почти сливалась с падающими снежными хлопьями  
– Эй, погоди! – Хигэ оглянулся на все больше отстающих Тобоэ и Блю. – Погоди, говорю!  
– Чего тебе? – Киба нетерпеливо оглянулся, встряхнув мордой: снег залеплял глаза и нос.  
– Если и дальше пойдем в таком темпе, они не выдержат. Нужно укрытие. Переждем метель.  
– Останавливайтесь, если хотите. Я пойду дальше.  
– Опять? Опять, да? Идиот! – Хигэ даже рыкнул от возмущения. Его человеческая форма, наверное, плюнула бы со злости в снег, а то и дала бы пинка упрямой псине.  
– Чего собачитесь? – Цумэ вынырнул откуда-то справа. – Вон там можно укрыться, пошли живо, а то сейчас следы занесет – снова не найду, даже запах не держится.  
Киба взглянул на Цумэ так, словно тот официально бросил вожаку вызов. Но серый в ответ просто повернулся и неторопливо пошел в известном только ему направлении. Мол, так и надо, вожаку доложился. Иллюзия человека равнодушно пожала плечами и пренебрежительно скривила рот. Через мгновение оба волка побрели за ним, хотя Хигэ шкурой ощущал недовольство Кибы.  
Укрытием оказался неизвестно как оказавшийся в степи человеческий вагончик на колесах с выбитыми стеклами, но еще держащейся дверью. Внутри было холодно, почти как снаружи, разве что ветер не так пробирал до костей, да стоять на довольно крепком полу было гораздо удобней. Тобоэ, ни слова не говоря, растянулся у входа, не в силах даже подобрать исколотые обледеневшие лапы. Блю присела рядом и лизнула его в ухо. Цумэ дождался пока все не зайдут внутрь, прикрыл дверь, встряхнулся и ушел в дальний угол, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Киба, приподнявшись на задних лапах и опершись передними на стену, смотрел в оконце. Стало как будто темнее.  
Ага, подумал Хигэ, оттуда тебе не вылезти. Захочешь сбежать – придется топать через остальных к двери.   
– Ну что? – толстяк втянул носом воздух. – Пожрать тут ничего не завалялось, случаем?  
– Вечно ты про еду, – буркнул Цумэ. – И так жирный.  
– Неправда, я запасливый! – Хигэ украдкой взглянул еще раз на Кибу. Тот по-прежнему стоял, глядя в окно. – Ладно, раз еды нет, давайте спать.  
– Х-холодно, – Блю скорчилась, подбирая лапы.  
– А мы рядышком, – подмигнул Хигэ, – всем вместе теплее будет, а у меня шкура густая.  
– Ты жирный, – Цумэ тем не менее лениво переместился к двери и примостился рядом с Тобоэ, прикрывая щенка от холода.   
Киба все еще стоял у окна. Хигэ показалось, что лапы у него дрожат.  
– Эй! – позвал он вожака. – Иди к нам! Хочешь, в серединку пустим?  
Киба нехотя оглянулся на укладывающуюся стаю. Хигэ ухмыльнулся. Даже одержимому вожаку надо есть и спать, хоть иногда. А еще и греться не помешает. Белый волк, пошатываясь, подошел к остальным и улегся на полу, чуть в стороне.  
– Э нет, так не пойдет! – Хигэ встревожено подвинулся к Кибе, ткнулся носом и почувствовал, как тот мелко дрожит. Замерз? Тревога за Чезу не отпускает? Вот больной на мою голову, подумал он.  
Хигэ решительно пихнул вожака в бок, двигая его в середину.   
– Ложись сюда, понял? Ты не дойдешь – мы не дойдем, так что героя из себя корчить не надо. Раны еще не зажили?  
Киба не ответил, но и сопротивляться не стал. Хигэ встряхнулся, потоптался немного и пристроился с краю, загораживая остальных от снежной крошки из окна. В серединке всегда хорошо, подумал он, засыпая. Не потому, что теплее. Тепло – это не главное, главное – знать, что есть те, кто согреет.


End file.
